Star Wars Post Apocalyptic Earth
by Duncan S
Summary: When Luke arrives at an unknown planet in a galaxy far, far away searching for any sign of life, nothing can prepare him for what he discovers.


NOTE: I do not own any of these characters, nor am i making any money off of this story.

Star Wars - Post-Apocalyptic Earth

The brilliant white of hyperspace came to an abrupt halt as Luke came out into the planet's orbit. He sat up, coming out of force meditation too soon for his liking. For an old model X-wing, it could still move fast. Not as fast as the Falcon, but he hadn't exactly expected Han to be around anyway. "Bring her down R2," he muttered sleepily into the COM link with his astro-droid, adding quickly "and not like last time, you nearly got us killed!" His only answer was a series of blips and beeps through the COM system. He shut it off. As the old craft descended through the atmosphere, he felt into the force for the presence of life.

The planet, long since destroyed by its own population, had been rediscovered on a flight through the galaxy. Of course Luke had been saddled with the job of coming in and searching for flora, fauna, or anything of value. As if he didn't have enough on his mind! His Jedi training school on Yavin 4 would wait as long as the New Republic wanted it to. The landing was smoother than he had expected. "Good job R2. Now come on, we have a lot of work to do." The landscape was devastated. Everything was in ruins. Roads and buildings were destroyed, and there were no signs of life, plant or human. Luke made his way through the wreckage of one building after another.

Before he could examine another though, R2 came in over the COM link. "What is it now R2? Come on I don't have time for— all right, I'll be right there." He hurried over to where the droid had indicated, a ways south of the building he had been looking through.

The structure was relatively small, but extended multiple floors underground, according to R2. He walked through the building's entryway, shattered beyond repair. Any glass was on the ground in shards, and the entire framework of the building was shot. Walls had been destroyed, and the second floor of the hall had collapsed. A large dome with hundreds of seats that could have been an auditorium of some kind had been torn to shreds. He was reminded of the old Republic Senate for a moment, though he had only ever seen it in holograms. The long hallway leading out of the entrance was in relatively good repair, but had obviously seen better days. He couldn't imagine what the building would have looked like before all this, but the civilization that had built it was obviously not very technologically advanced. Then suddenly, he felt a quiver, a faint shimmer in the force, gone as quickly as it had appeared. Could it have been another life form? Luke delved into the force, but couldn't sense anything, let alone another presence nearby.

He made his way through the debris into a vast hall. An enormous mobile lay shattered on the floor and chunks of debris lay scattered everywhere. An eerie whistle echoed through and around him, amplified by the roughly hewn walls.

Suddenly, there was that blip in the force again. It was as quick as it had been before, but Luke pinpointed the location. He made his way through the debris and down the metal stairs into another open area. This was where the disturbance had been coming from. A large screen was showing bits of images streaming out of a broken projector. He fixed the projector easily enough; only a few wires had been loosened. The picture brightened, displaying a lush, green forest. "Hey R2, are you seeing this? It reminds me of when we were back on Endor, in the good old days!" The picture panned across the forest, and came to rest on three people, three people Luke knew very well. He, Han, and Leia, all standing there on the planet of Endor, with the Imperial base in the background. What he saw in the picture frightened him so much that he kicked it over onto the floor and ran back up, up the metal stairs, through the vast hall and the main entrance, and back to where R2 was waiting at the ship. "Take off R2, take off now."

As the brilliant white of hyperspace once again enveloped the ship, R2 asked what the matter was over the COM link. "It was _me_, R2. Me and Leia and Han! How could they have known who we are? It was all there, on a hologram!" And somewhere, six feet under ground, George Lucas smiled.


End file.
